The development of Multimedia Broadcast and Multicasting Service (MBMS) is facing some technical difficulties for the delivery of these services because of the mobility of the subscriber unit (UE). The UE initiates Multicasting services by activating the corresponding packet data protocol (PDP) context and receives the appropriate acknowledgements. Then the UE, if not active in one of the multicasting services, reverts to an “Idle” mode of operation. The UE while being in “Idle” mode may receive services (e.g., voice calls) by listening to its paging channel. The system usually does not track the UE movements within a certain coverage area location area (LA) or routing area (RA). Therefore, in order to locate the UE, the system has to page in multiple cells which comprises the LA or RA. Some proposals for the Multicast services use the paging mechanism to locate the user (UE) for the delivery of a Multicasting service. This prior art solution, while simple, leads to a significant increase in paging traffic.